barger barn
by Tim Jones
Summary: Sponge Bob is fired after a April's fools Joke and decide's to make his own restaraunt.


Burger Barn

"Are the first day of April or other wise known as April fools day a day for pranks to be played. Now I wonder what April fools day is like under the sea" pondered the narrator.

Sponge Bob is standing in his bed room with Gary.

"Meow" asked Gary.

"No Gary I will not play another prank"

"Meow" wondered Gary.

"Because" Said Sponge Bob sounding paranoid.

"Meow" said Gary.

"Fine Ill tell you!" yelled Sponge Bob as he starched to the top of the bed room.

Patrick is in his living room.

"I can't wait to get my revenge of Sponge Bob after Last year prank" Laughed Patrick evilly.

**( The prank )**

Sponge Bob and Patrick are out side.

"Te he" giggled Sponge Bob.

"Hay Patrick" Laughed Sponge Bob.

"Do you want some dounuts" sniggered Sponge Bob.

"Year sure I can go for a dounut" said Patrick.

Sponge Bob took out a box of Dounuts and gave it to Patrick, the whole time he was trying to contain his laughter he had a huge smile and red cheeks. Patrick opened the box.

"April fools" Burst out Sponge Bob.

"Wur hur. Where are all the dounuts?" asked Patrick.

"Patrick there are none it was a Joke" explained Sponge Bob

"Well that was really mean Sponge Bob" groaned Patrick.

"I'm sorry Patrick" said Sponge Bob looking guilty.

"Save it Square Pants" huffed Patrick tuning away.

**( Present Day ) **

Sponge is now sitting on his sofa with Gary. Sponge Bob is slouched and depressed.

"Mow" Said Gary.

"Well I gave him a box full of dounuts to say sorry" said Sponge Bob.

Patrick is sitting in his sand chair all grumpy.

"Then he gave a box of dounuts" complied Patrick.

Sponge Bob is still sitting on his sofa with Gary. And is still slouched and depressed.

"Mow" Said Gary.

"Well I have to get to work" Sponge Bob called.

Sponge Bob hoped up put on his hat and left for work.

"By Gary" called Sponge Bob by the door.

Sponge Bob wisthels as he walks to work he pass Patrick's rock. It opens and Patrick is stuck to it wherein a woman' stoking over his head. He pops down he begins to sneakily follows' Sponge Bob to the Krusty Krab. When the reached the Krusty Krab Patrick hide behind a rock wile Sponge bob went in side be hind the grill.

Patrick is crouched behind the rock.

"Know it is time" giggled Patrick.

He took of the stocking and put on a Terrible Mr Krabs Mask and whent in side the Krusty Krab. He took a bottle of kecup and shoot it on the flour.

"Arr Sponge Bob get out hear" called Patrick.

Sponge came out and saluted

"I, I Mr Krabs what do you need me to do" asked Sponge Bob.

"Clean that" said Patrick. Potting to a mess. Sponge bob raced over a started to clean it up.

Then he snuck over attached a hook on his clothes then backed away and pulled it.

Riiiip

Sponge Bobs clothes came right off.

Patrick burst out and Yelled "April fools Sponge Bob"

Patrick took it mof and left laughing wile Sponge Bob Ran back in to the kitchen.

Sponge Bob On the kitchen floor sobbing. Then he Pulled out a spear sate of clothes and put that on. MR Krabs came in to the kitchen form his office.

"Hurry up boy and make those patties if your wasting time your wasting money" said Mr Krabs then he slammed the door shut behind him.

"I know how to get back at Mr Krabs" Smiled Sponge Bob.

"I'll burn some fake money and portend it was only form the cash resister" laughed Sponge Bob.

Sponge bob slithered throw the port hole that lead to the front boat and then slide down the wall and stood up. He pulled out some fake money form his pocket. Opened the cash resister and started to burn the fake money.

Mr Krabs was at his desk coating money. He sifted the air.

"That smells like. Money burring!" yelled Mr Krabs.

Mr Krabs jumped over sponge Bob Who was snickering. Took the money and rolled over it he got up to see bunt money that was useless.

"Ha, ha April fools that wasn't real money that was fake money. Baw ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Laughed Sponge Bob.

Mr Krabs Face sacked down wards.

"Sponge Bob" Mr Krabs Moaned.

"Yes" said Sponge Bob smiling reedy to burst.

"Your fired" boomed Mr Krabs Booting Sponge Bob Out of the Krusty Krab


End file.
